House Stark
House Stark of Winterfell is a Great House of the Seven Kingdoms and is the ruling Lord of the North, as well as the Warden of the North. House Stark is one of the oldest in the Seven Kingdoms, and once ruled the North as the Kings of Winter and the Kings in the North. When Aegon the Conqueror invaded Westeros, King Torrhen Stark bent the knee, and the Starks became the Lords of the North under the Targaryens. They own the Valyrian Steel sword Ice. History The Rule of Barthogan the Blacksword (190-192) Barthogan Stark's rule was undistinguished. While his brother Brandon worked at his best to keep the relation with house Bolton, Umber, Whitehill and the Night's Watch stable and the borders secure, Barthogan was growing more and more depress, failing at concluding a trade deal and souring his relation with house Bolton and Whitehill. In 191 the death of Lyanna Stark left Barthogan even more shaken, and not even the birth of his son Rickon managed to confort him. While his brother was busy traveling in the Eyrie, King's Landing and Riverrun, Brynden Rivers visited Winterfell. The Council of Winterfell was held at the end of the year, but the death by ashpixiation of Lord Walton Whitehill left the Bolton and Glover convinced that lord Barthogan had killed the man, a known rival of the Lord Paramount. The year 192 is remembered in the North as a year of marriages. One of said marriages saw Rodwell Stark marry Myriame Manderly. However, rumors of a plot of House Bolton, Umber and Karstark to kill Barthogan Stark started to circulate. The Lord Paramount ignored it, since there was no proof, and to prove the faith he had in his vassals he attended personally a Bolton-Umber marriage. This choice however marks his downfall. Poisoned, Barth the Blacksword dies after two days of agony, at the very end of the year. The Regency of Brandon Stark (193-195) With Lord Barthogan dead, his one year old son Rickon became Lord Paramount, and his uncle Brandon was named Lord Protector of Winterfell until Rickon Stark comes of age. His first hurdle is to confront the Umber, Bolton, Karstark and Wull, that come to Winterfell officially to return the Blacksword body. The Manderly and Glover also arrive at the castle. While the last daughter of Barthogan, Wylla, is born postumous, and Rodwell Stark has a daughter, Arya, making the Lord Protector a grandfather, he made his move arresting Lord Hammond Umber under accusation of poisoning lord Barthogan. Umber's trial takes place in 194: accusations were shaky, due to a lack of hard evidence, but his shaky story and a few testimonies from other witness made the judges declare him guilty, and Brandon Stark had him hanged, enraging many lords that claimed he should have been executed by decapitation or given the right of trial by combat, denied to Lord Hammond at the beginning of the procedure. That same year Beron Stark came back from his warding, while Rodwell travels south with his two cousin. The following year the Council of Winterfell was held: Lord from all over the North arrived to the ancestral Stark castle to swear fealthy to Lord Rickon Stark, the now four years old Lord Paramount. The Umber were not one of those. Instead, they marched an army against Winterfell, despite the presence of prince Baelor Targaryen. House Manderly, the garrison of Winterfell under Cregard Stark (part of the future Deepdown cadet branch), and the cavalry of house Woolfield faced this host, but they were defeated and Cregard himself was killed. In response to this, Brandon Stark proposed to form a regent council and named Lyanna Dustin, mother of Lord Rickon, Lady Regent, stepping down. The formation of the Regent Council (195-196) Lyanna Stark's first issue was dealing with the Umber host, that now had also managed to take Rodwell Stark, unknowingly coming back from the south, prisoner. A deal was reached where the Umber were offered a pardon, a compensation and a betrothal. After this, in 196, the Regent Council was formed. Lyanna Stark, Rodwell Stark, and Lord Bolton, Reed and Manderly were all appointed to the Council. The first issue was dealing with the crown's request of clarifications on the Umber trial. To ease the situation, the council agreed to send wards to King's Landing and Storm's End, and Brandon Stark took the black. The same year Beth Stark dies and Arya Stark suffers hearing loss from measles, while Karl Stark, Rodwell's first male son, is born. The War of Skagos (196-201) The issue was almost solved, with Brandon taking the black and the betrothal of Arya Stark with Tyrus Umber concluded, when a host of Skagosi riders landed on the coast of Karhold. Rodwell Stark headed out of the castle with ten thousand men of the North. However, the winter forces them to wait in Karhold until 198, when the Council of Winter, as the meeting of lords was later known as, chose to start moving on Deepdown, mostly because some lords were already taking their army home, due to the lack of war and the great cost of keeping their hosts fed. Lord Manderly was assigned to raid Skagos with Torrhen Stark, and the two won victory after victory, leading to the capture of Deepdown of 199. Beron Stark led the rest of the army to the castle, making it their staging point for the remainder of the war. Meanwhile, a raid was signaled from Bear Island. Despite fear of an attack from the Iron Islands, it was proven to be an autonomous decision of House Blacktyde, that was forced to refund the North. Kingshouse, the main castle of Skagos, proved to be a far harder nut to crack, mainly because meanwhile the Skagosi received reinforcment from the Magnar and the Wildlings. After two attempted assaults and the death of many Northmen, including Lord Olyvar Dustin and Domenic Ryswell, heir of the Rills, the host of the North chose to instead siege the castle. In 201, Kingshouse finally fell, and most of the Northern army was sent home. Torrhen Stark kept a small force and guided it to Deepwood Hall, the last Skagosi stronghold. With the fall of it, the war officially ended. Torrhen Stark was named lord of Deepdown, founding House Stark of Deepdown. The Regency (201 - 208) Rickon Stark and the Blackfyre Rebellion (208-209) The Rule of Rodwell Stark (209-216) The four Moons of Karl Stark (216-216) The Rule of Theon Stark (216-) Family Members Lord Theon's close family * Lord Theon Stark (b. 200), Lord of Winterfeel, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. Son of Lord Rodwell Stark and Lady Myriame Manderly. Became Lord on the 7th month of 216, when his brother Karl Stark fell on his sword during the War of the Wildlings; * Roslin Stark (b.193), Lord Theon's sister; ** Gertrude Stark (b.215), daughter of Roslin Stark and Hector Beesbury; * Larra Stark (b.203), Lord Theon's sister; * Filgan Stark (b.214), Lord Theon's only surviving brother and heir; Lord Theon's extended family * Lonnel Snow (b.176), Bastard son of Brandon Stark and Wylla Fenn, studying under the Grandmaster in King's Landing; * Arya Stark (b.189), daughter of Lord Barthogan Stark, wife of Robar Royce; * Wylla Stark (b.193), daughter of Lord Barthogan Stark, wife of Nathan Slate; * Aeryn Stark (b.208), son of Lord Rickon Stark, tutored by Bloodraven; * Neiridia Snow (b.210), bastard daughter of Lord Rickon Stark and Anya Woolfield; * Donnor Stark (b.207), Lord Theon's cousin, son of Beron Stark and Helena Hornwood; * Cregan Snow (b.198), Bastard son of Beron Stark; * Arsa Stark (b.182), Theon's aunt, widow of Edmure Tully, mother of Aemma and Catelyn Tully; Stark's Widows * Lady Vysenia Blackfyre (b.187), Lord Rickon's widow; * Lady Myriame Manderly (b.177), Lord Rodwell's widow; * Lady Rosalyn Manderly (b.192), Lord Karl's widow; * Helena Hornwood (b.178), Beron Stark's widow; Deceased Members * Lord Cregan Stark, father of Barthogan, Lyanna, Brandon, Sarra, Alys, Rayah e Mariah Stark ** Lord Barthogan Stark (156-192), also known as "Blacksword", son of Cregan Stark, died of poison at the Umber-Bolton-Karstark wedding; ** Lady Lyanna Dustin (171-216), Lord Barthogan's widow, killed on order of Rodwell Stark before the Dustin and Wildlings stormed Winterfell; *** Lord Rickon Stark (191-209), son of Barthogan the Blacksword and Lady Lyanna Dustin, commited suicide; ** Lyanna Stark (155-190), daughter of Cregan Stark, died in a riding accident; ** Sarra Stark (140-192), daughter of Cregan Stark and Alysanne Blackwood, was stabbed in a tavern brawl; ** Alys Stark (142-197), daughter of Cregan Stark and Alysanne Blackwood, married with Anhoed Reed, died of pneumonia; ** Rayah Stark (144-204), daughter of Cregan Stark and Alysanne Blacwood, married with lord Mormont, died of the Great Spring Sickness in 204; ** Mariah Stark (146-203), daughter of Cregan Stark and Alysanne Blackwood, married with Lord Daniel Cerwyn, died of unknown reasons; ** Brandon Stark (157-217), son of Cregan Stark, killed in the Riot at Castle Black; ***Lord Rodwell Stark (178-216), son of Brandon Stark and Alys Karstark, died fighting the Wildlings; **** Lord Karl Stark (196-216), son of Lord Rodwell Stark and Lady Myriame Manderly, died falling on his sword when the Wildling took Winterfell; **** Lyanne Stark (199-203), daughter of Lord Rodwell Stark and Lady Myriame Manderly, died of an unknown disease; **** Rayah Stark (205-212), daughter of Lord Rodwell Stark and Lady Myriame Manderly, died of influenza; **** Harald Stark (212-213), son of Lord Rodwell Stark and Lady Myriame Manderly, died of influenza; *** Beron Stark (180-2--), son of Brandon Stark and Alys Karstark, married to Helena Hornwood, was flayed by Lord Royce Bolton; *** Beth Stark (192-196), daughter of Brandon Stark and Alys Karstark, died of measles; Historical Members Relations with other Houses Category:House Stark Category:Noble Houses Category:Lord Paramount Category:Houses from The North